


Secrets

by Slv1987



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Mirandy Bingo, Mirandy Fun and Frolics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slv1987/pseuds/Slv1987
Summary: My first bingo card entry of 2018! Miranda doesn’t like secrets.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I’ve not written anything solely DWP in a long time! I am loving the mirandy fun and frolics bingo. I hope to write more.
> 
> Enjoy xx

Miranda Priestly has never liked secrets. She was delighted that her husband didn’t put up a fight when she asked to find out the sex of the twins... so that they could be prepared. Nothing in the pages of Runway is a secret to Miranda. She knows what’s happening, who is on the over and what features they are running in what month. It is the public who have to deal with the secrets and that is just something she goes along with because it sells.

The girls who have tried for years to ‘surprise’ their mother with gifts at birthdays and Christmas have clearly underestimated her ability to terrify and obtain information from her assistants (who usually have to help the girls with their purchases)

People... well not most people but Andrea Sachs, will argue with Miranda until she is cerulean blue in the face that surprises aren’t real secrets. Miranda will always insist that there is nothing enjoyable about being unprepared. This is not healthy, and Miranda has paid a lot of money over the years to varying professionals to tell her that this is not healthy. Still it’s something that she can’t seem to let go. This is why Andrea.... Andy to everyone else has raised her voice and shed some tears over Miranda’s lack of spontaneity. Miranda has raised her voice and shed her own tears trying to explain that she simply would not wish the unknown on anyone, let alone the person she loves. Miranda and Andy have different love languages and to some couples this would be the straw that broke the camels back, or the end of something beautiful because no one would bend for fear of breaking. It almost happened to them. Andy assumed that Miranda’s lack of surprise holidays and shopping together for gifts as a lack of romance. Miranda couldn’t handle Andy’s near constant attempts to surprise her and keep secrets regarding gifts or events. Thankfully it was the discussion of these issues that led to a happy medium; A compromise; and the handwritten note on Miranda’s desk.

_Happy anniversary... in three months time. I would be very grateful if you could clear your schedule for 4 nights/ 5 days in July. Please let me know as soon as you can when works for you. You will require sunscreen, swimwear and clothes suitable for very hot days and super hot (not temperature wise) nights. I know you hate surprises so I’m sharing the anticipation with you. I want to take you away for our anniversary. I don’t want to share the destination. I will help you prepare in every way I can without disclosing that final piece of the puzzle. I promise you 5 star accommodation, service and sex._

_Yours lovingly (and only ever so slightly secretively) Andrea xx_

_Ps if I send you a weather report closer to the time can you just arrange a wardrobe for us both? Thanks babe x_


End file.
